bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маюри Куроцучи
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 30 марта''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 158 | gender = мужской | height = 174 см | weight = 54 кг | division = 12 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ, Научно-исследовательский институт синигами | occupation = Капитан двенадцатого отряда Директор НИИ синигами | team = Файл:12.jpg Двенадцатый отряд | partner = Нему Куротсучи | previous partner = Кисуке Урахара, Хиори Саругаки | base of operations = Штаб двенадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Нему Куротсучи (искусственно созданная дочь) | education = | shikai = Ашисоги Джизо | bankai = Конджики Ашисоги Джизо | manga debut = Глава 81 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Рюусей Накао | english voice = Терренс Стоун | spanish voice = Луис Фентон (Испания) Юан Альфонсо Карралеро (Лат. Ам.) }} Маюри Куротсучи (涅 マユリ, Куроцути Маюри) — капитан двенадцатого отряда Готея 13 и второй директор НИИ синигами. Его лейтенант — Нему Куротсучи, его искусственная «дочь». Внешность thumb|left|190px|Облик при первом появлении. Внешность Маюри имеет скелетоподобный вид, лицо своими очертаниями напоминает череп. Его лицо целиком окрашено в белый, центральная часть лица окрашена в черный цвет, за исключением носа. Его глаза золотистого цвета и он постоянно скалит зубы, создавая видимость постоянной улыбки. Его уши, видимо, заменены на золотые конусы. Его ногти синие и, за исключением ногтя на среднем пальце правой руки, короткие. Единственный длинный ноготь по размеру равен длине пальца. Кроме того, он носит белую шляпу с двумя концами, которые направлены в правую сторону и на большой фиолетовый шарф вокруг его шеи. Тело, даже лицо и руки, всегда окрашены в черный и белый цвет. Он наносит свой макияж каждое утро и всегда удаляет его перед сном.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ На самом деле Маюри, когда он без макияжа, имеет золотисто-медовые глаза и волосы синего цвета. При входе в Уэко Мундо, Маюри показывает свой новый облик: раскраска была изменена нарисованным им чёрным крестом в центре лица, покрывающим всё, кроме носа и небольшой части подбородка. Его прикреплённые на ушах устройства стали короче и круглее, но шире, подбородок имеет длинные золотые крепления, по форме напоминающие крепления и бороду египетского фараона, его зубы стали золотистого цвета, и он больше не носит шляпу, так как есть золотая рамка вокруг его лица. Его волосы напоминают "рога", которые наклонены вниз от верхней части головы, тем самым обрамляя его лицо. При взгляде спереди всё это очень сильно напоминает корону Фараона.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 17 thumb|right|190px|Облик Маюри через 17 месяцев после поражения Айзена. Через 17 месяцев после поражения Айзена, Маюри показывает еще один новый облик. Черной краской покрыто всё его лицо, оставляя только тонкие белые линии, идущие сверху вниз и белый нос. Он носит длинный, золотой головной убор, который изгибается назад к середине его спины. Низ его подбородка окантовывают два противоположно направленных «крючка» от маски. На задней стороне головного убора нарисован символ двенадцатого отряда.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 3 110 лет назад внешне Маюри был похож на свой нынешний облик, но с минимальным количеством деталей. Он по-прежнему весь окрашен в белый цвет, за исключением участка вокруг глаз, напоминающего большую маску домино. У него были золотые «шишки» охватывающие уши и синие волосы зачесаны назад на верхней части головы. Характер Куротсучи — самый что ни на есть стереотипный сумасшедший учёный. Поначалу он показывает себя жестоким и склонным к садизму. Он видит всех и вся только как объект для исследований — включая себя самого. Он не испытывает уважения к жизням большинства людей, однажды он даже превратил своих солдат в живые бомбы, чтобы поймать Урюу Исиду и Орихиме Иноуэ для экспериментов. Также он скрывал от остальных синигами важную информацию о связанных, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно поймать одного и изучить. Несмотря на своё пренебрежение к окружающим и, в особенности, к их жизням, он обычно предупреждает о возможных опасностях. Любимая еда Маюри — щука; он не любит лук. В своё свободное время часто читает «Вестник Сейрейтея» от корки до корки. Сам он публикуется в журнале под заголовком «Эффективное лечение мозга», где описывает способы приготовления лекарств и рекомендации по их применению. Как это ни странно, его колонка очень популярна. В бою Маюри любит играть с противником, мучая его до тех пор, пока тот держится на ногах. Эта сторона его характера заметна и в его сражении с Урюу, и с эспадой Заельапорро Гранцем. Каждое сражение он воспринимает как эксперимент, исследуя понемногу и оппонента, и себя самого. Также он не пренебрегает возможностью заразить противника бактериями, с помощью которых Маюри может дистанционно изучать его и то, что его окружает. Перед тем, как вступать в битву, он собирает как можно больше информации на оппонентов, которая может помочь ему в сражении. Перед сражениями со связанными и с Эспадой он был замечен в библиотеке, с табличкой «Зайдёшь — умрёшь» на двери. История 9 years later Mayuri was seen with Kisuke Urahara and Hiyori Sarugaki walking through the Seireitei when they were greeted by 5th Division captain Shinji Hirako and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Mayuri showed a distaste for Shinji as he refused to call Mayuri by his full name and only called him by his first, which was too familiar for Mayuri's liking. He seemingly was uninterested in the conversation between Urahara and Aizen who was explaining that the 9th Division had been sent on a special investigation to find out what was happening with the disappearances in the Rukongai. thumb|right|190px|Mayuri working at the Research and Development Institute During her brief time as a member of the institute, Hiyori served as a lab manager, which resulted in clashes with Mayuri, who was then 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, over who had more authority under the Captain. The two constantly got into an ongoing argument about who was in charge, prompting Hiyori to call in Urahara. He explained to her that with the disappearances occurring he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori could respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Tōdō Izaemon, the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agreed to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elected Hiyori to go to the site, to which she became irritated and asked why he couldn't send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questioned if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him, though he simply dodged her. Though reluctant Hiyori gave in once Urahara explained that she was the only one that he could trust with the task. After an incident that got Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi banished and several captains and seated officers Hollowfied, Mayuri later succeeded Urahara in leading the Research and Development Institute as well becoming captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. He also experimented on Quincy, including Sōken Ishida, Uryū's master and grandfather, in his studies. He was disappointed to learn that Uryū was a Quincy because he considered his study of the Quincy complete and did not want any further Quincy specimens. }} Изобретения Как главный исследователь в Обществе Душ, Маюри изобрел множество уникальных вещей. Самые заметные из них представлены ниже: * : Маюри разработал биологические бомбы, которые он вживлял прямо в тела своих собственных подчиненных без их ведома. Используя дистанционный детонатор, он может привести бомбы в действие. Взрываясь, они используют каждую часть тела для разрушительного взрыва, которые может серьезно повредить окрестности. * : Маюри также создал "регенеративную сыворотку", которая может восстановить конечности при введении её внутрь, и выглядит как зеленое химическое вещество. Он использовал ее, чтобы восстановить свою руку, и жаловался на побочные эффекты боли, которые вызывает сыворотка. Это вещество может быть использовано и для лечения менее тяжелых травм, как это было с Урю и Рендзи. *'Специализация на гигаях: 'Однако, главное изобретение Маюри - это его лейтенант, также называемая его "дочерью", Нему Куротсучи, которая является конечным результатом его исследований гигаев и модифицированных душ. Тот факт, что Нему может выжить после токсичных ядов, удара, пронзившего легкое, и потери всех питательных веществ организма, является свидетельством мастерства Маюри в создании и модификации гигаев. *'Датчик связанных': Он также создал простой датчик Связанных в арке про Связанных. Хоть он и не такой мощный, как эквивалент Кисуке - версия модифицированных душ, но это гораздо эффективнее, так как настраивается только один раз. *'Ремонт и модификация занпакто': Маюри предлагает большой каталог связанных с Занпакто услуг, которые включают в себя ремонт и изменение пола. Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; pages 10-11 *'Бактерии, собирающие данные': Он также внедряет противникам, бегущим с поля боя, бактерии, собирающие данные, чтобы следить за ними после этого, как это было в случае с Урюу во время их боя. Это то, с помощью чего он смог противостоять технике Заэля, куклам вуду, - используя информацию, полученную от этих бактерий, он сумел быстро понять, что к чему и предпринять меры по защите себя и своего лейтенанта заранее. *'Фальшивая Каракура': Одним из его величайших достижений является создание точной копии города Каракура, которую он и его отряд должны были сделать. thumb|190px|Сверхчеловеческий наркотик. * Маюри выпустил "сверхчеловеческий наркотик", который может замедлить личное восприятие человеком времени. Наркотик хранится у Маюри в бутылке, а также в теле Нему. С виду наркотик синего цвета. Он способен превратить одну секунду в столетие для несчастной жертвы, которая подвергнется его воздействию. Неразбавленная доза препарата вызывает чувство чудовищного ускорения времени, в то время как относительно "медленное" тело не в состоянии успеть за сознанием, что приводит к параличу. С другой стороны, подразумевается, что в разбавленном состоянии препарат способен значительно повысить скорость реакции пользователя, употребившего этот наркотик. Также сказано, что одна капля препарата должна быть разбавлена в 250 000 раз, чтобы быть пригодной для использования. *'Бомба против арранкаров': После спасения Урю от Заэля, он даёт ему мину, предназначенную для борьбы с арранкарами. Как только её датчики замечают рейацу арранкара, бомба взрывается. Впоследствии Урю использовал её на Ямми Льярго, сильно ранив его - взрыв был очень мощным. *Гарганта: Техника, используемая пустыми для перемещения из Уэко Мундо и обратно. Она буквально разрывает ткань, разделяющую миры, открывая вихревой туннель, поток энергии, который должен быть направлен в определенное место, и, затвердевая, создавать видимую дорогу. Маюри узнал, как использовать эту возможность после исследования в Лас Ночес. thumb|190px|Маюри демонстрирует наркотик, парализующий мысли. *'Наркотик, парализующий мысли': Маюри придумал специальный препарат, который может остановить процесс мышления, происходящий в мозге. Он хранится в фиолетовом флаконе, но также может быть введён через занпакто Маюри. Этот наркотик ограничивает индивидуальный контроль над всеми моторными функциями, как в случае с Инабой Кагерозой, который не смог уклониться от простой атаки Маюри. Также наркотик может вызвать у жертвы потерю контроля над эмоциями. При применении этого препарата глаза пострадавшего светятся фиолетовым оттенком. Силы и способности thumb|190px|right|Боевые данные Маюри Гений: Маюри Куротсучи — один из самых умных учёных и изобретателей в Обществе душ. *'Ученый и изобретатель': Как глава НИИ синигами, Маюри — талантливый изобретатель и учёный, создавший целый ряд устройств и методов, помогающих ему в бою. *'Великолепный химик': Маюри является экспертом в химии. *'Стратег': У Маюри есть талант быть хорошо подготовленным. Он принимает множество мер предосторожности, прежде чем вступать в схватку с противником, как правило, изучая его разными методами. У него всегда есть запасной план, на случай, если что-то работает не так, как он ожидает. Эксперт по модификациям тела: Маюри провёл обширное исследование модификаций тела, и модернизировал части собственного тела, чтобы оно функционировало как оружие и предоставляло ему полезные возможности. thumb|190px|right|Жидкая форма Маюри * : Когда Маюри пронзает себя своим занпакто в запечатанном состоянии, он преобразует своё тело в жидкость. Это не убивает Маюри, это его последняя спасительная техника: он не может атаковать, но и его самого ранить не получится. В таком состоянии он может передвигаться, то есть, он может сбежать с поля боя. Также он способен говорить. Маюри восстанавливается после этого через несколько дней, и все изменения, которые он вносил до этого в своё тело, пропадают. Эта способность — результат большого числа экспериментов, которые он провёл над собой. * : Его левая рука может значительно удлиняться. Если руку сильно повредить, она взрывается, но благодаря регенеративной сыворотке, это не становится проблемой для Маюри (хотя отращивание новой руки вызывает у него сильную боль). . *'Спрятанная кусаригама': Он способен вытянуть наружу часть уха, чтобы создать косу, соединенную со связкой, похожей на веревку, для использования в качестве кусаригамы. Она острая, как меч, и Маюри достаточно искусно управляет ею. * : Еще одной способностью Маюри, достигнутой, вероятно, научным путем, является его способность сливаться с цветом и текстурой окружающей среды. Он использовал это при попытке выследить Ичиго и его друзей во время их вторжения в Общество душ. Когда он разоблачает свое присутствие, камуфляж рассыпается. *'Замена органов': Одна из наиболее впечатляющих способностей, которую он продемонстрировал, — это замена функционирующих внутренних органов на ложные, ловкий трюк, с помощью которого он защитил себя и своего лейтенанта от повреждений. Данная операция задумана и проведена меньше, чем за час. *'Эксперт поисков': Он заявил, что ему достаточно пряди волос человека, чтобы найти его. С помощью простых химических процессов он может распознать местонахождение нужного человека, имея его ДНК. Эксперт владения мечом: Хоть он и не такой умелый в искусстве владения мечом, как некоторые другие капитаны, Маюри достаточно опытен, чтобы постоять за себя в битве. Его стратегия заключается скорее в эффективном использовании возможностей шикая или банкая, чем в мастерском фехтовании. Он опирается на эти способности или на заранее спланированную стратегию, а не на непосредственное участие в ближнем бою со своим противником. Похоже, что Маюри одинаково свободно владеет обоими руками, так как он держит занпакто в правой руке, а кусаригаму из уха в левой, часто одновременно. Сражаясь со связанными, он некоторое время держит меч в левой руке. Эксперт кидо: По словам Сюнсуя Кьёраку, Маюри один из самых искусных колдунов в Обществе душ. (только в аниме) Он может бесшумно выпустить из ладоней разрушительное кидо, пробивающее стены. Эксперт поступи: Маюри показал, что может с легкостью опережать технику Хиренкьяку Урюу. Он замечает, что может сравниться в скорости с квинси, но это его утомляет. Однако, он перестал успевать за Урюу, когда тот использовал Лецт Штиль квинси. Большая духовная сила: Как капитан, Маюри может похвастаться большим количеством духовной силы. К тому же он отличается удивительным духовным давлением, которое идет волнами. Его духовная энергия розового цвета. Большая выносливость: Маюри имеет высокую терпимость к боли и повреждениям. В сражении против Урюу Исиды он выжил, несмотря на то, что почти половина его тела была уничтожена. Духовный меч : Гарда меча Маюри обернута в ткань, сквозь неё торчит несколько шипов. Рукоять малиновая. Его ножны висят на поясе спереди, а не сбоку, как у остальных синигами, к тому же, у них нет жёсткой основы. thumb|190px|Шикай Маюри, Ашисоги Джизо. *'Шикай': Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is . Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals.Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 12 :Способности шикая: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But, unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 10-11 During the Bount arc, it is shown that healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis. *'Банкай': : The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. It emits its own red reiatsu upon release.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 14-15 While in this form, his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. In this state, the creature seems to follows Mayuri's verbal commands. :Способности банкая: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood, which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through a very wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is very potent, as Szayelaporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 15 The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 8-9 Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, page 13 Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. So far, the only way to remain unaffected by the poison is to repel it with a sufficient amount of reiatsu. Anyone within the vicinity of the person repelling the poison will also be unaffected.Bleach anime; Episode 245 :*'Retractable Blades': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, when used simultaneously with its poison, makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is in turn difficult due to its immense size. In addition to creating blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 199(Unnamed) :*'Self-Destruct Protocol': Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself, so that it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 15-16(Unnamed) Появление в других проектах Mayuri appears in most Bleach games, such newer games like Bleach: Versus Crusade and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 have him playable in his Hueco Mundo appearance. Some games also have him with Nemu as an assist character. He is seen in Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion and Bleach: Fade to Black, experimenting as usual. He also has a Bleach Beat Collection, «Not Perfect is Good». Интересные факты *Маюри держит клинику пластической хирургии под названием . *Kurotsuchi's last name is one of the few Shinigami names in Bleach which uses kanji based on the meaning of the name and not the sound. "Kurotsuchi" means "black soil" (kuro - black; tsuchi - soil), as does the kanji (涅). However, the kanji's reading (pronunciation) is "ne" or "so". *Тайт Кубо говорил, что из персонажей ему больше всего нравится рисовать Маюри. *Маюри занял 28-е место в третьем опросе и 48-е в четвёртом. *Бой Маюри и Урюу занял восьмое место в рейтинге лучших сражений. *According to the Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs, Mayuri's Zanpakutō has the ability to turn whatever it cuts to liquid. However this has yet to be shown in the manga or the anime. *He writes a surprisingly popular serial article for the Seireitei Communication titled which has information about the practical uses of medicine as well as detailed reports about nearly every experiment he undertakes.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; Page 111 Цитаты * (To Nemu Kurotsuchi) "Be quiet. You too, Nemu. Do you want me to cut you up again?"Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 9 * (To Orihime Inoue) "If you work for me, I'll treat you well. In case you are worried, I am really gentle with female subjects. How about this? I'll give you top class special treatment. I'll only drug you eight times a day and only four hours of machine operations a day. You will eat with your mouth and when you sleep, I'll give you clothes. And I'll stay away from any life-threatening operations if I operate on you. How about it? This is a special offer that I've never offered to any test subject before."Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 9-11 * (To Uryū Ishida) "Ooh, a Quincy. They are a rare breed. I haven't seen a live one for many years. However, I'm sorry, but I've already finished studying your kind. I have absolutely no interest in you."Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 12-13 * (To Uryū Ishida) "Having you running around is a little inconvenient for me. Even though we have Shunpo to counter it, it's very tiring. After this I have to find that girl and study her. I'll be busy. You're not worth the effort, so I'll use the fastest and easiest way to kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 11 * "A man's scream is really lacking in comparison to a woman's. It's nowhere as lustful. Rather, it's unbearably annoying."Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 12 *(About his Zanpakutō) "My, my. The tool defying its own master. Did it really think it would get away with that? It was designed such that if it were ever to bite at me, then it would instantly self-destruct."Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 13-14 * (To Szayelaporro Granz) "There is nothing in this world that is truly "perfect". Though it may be a rather large cliché, it is still the truth. It is the ordinary people who look up to "perfection" as an ideal and seek after it. But in truth, what is this idea of "perfection" truly worth? Nothing. Not a single thing. I detest "perfection". To be "perfect" is to be unable to improve any further. There would be no scope for "creation", not a single gap in one's knowledge or one's ability. Do you see now? To true scientists like you and I, "Perfection" is tantamount to "despair". We aspire to reach greater levels of brilliance than ever before, but never, NEVER, to reach perfection. That is the paradox through which we scientists must struggle. Indeed, it is our duty to find pleasure in that struggle. In other words, the second you allowed yourself to spout a ridiculous word like "perfect", in truth, you had already been defeated. That is if you wish to be treated as a scientist."Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 4-6 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Test subjects shouldn't run their mouths so much. This is an experiment and you are test subject No.1. You don't have the right to refuse or to make any decisions!"Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 14 * "I see. Interesting. You're an interesting man Ichigo Kurosaki! I thought it would be interesting to shut you up inside the Garganta, but no. After this battle is over, I will slowly and carefully immerse you in terror. It will be a terror so great that it will make you think of this battle as a pleasant memory."Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 4-5 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "To put it simply, at this time, Hueco Mundo has a greater number of interesting corpses. That's all there is to it. Besides, they'll simply open the Garganta from the other side whenever the battle is over. After that, I suppose I'll stroll into the Human World and carefully examine each of the individual corpses."Bleach manga; Chapter 381, page 14 События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Mayuri Kurotsuchi de:Mayuri Kurotsuchi es:Mayuri Kurotsuchi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Двенадцатый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Бывшие офицеры Категория:Гении Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты владения мечом